


Blood Links the Fox's Family

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Vixen Series [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Foxes, Gaybies, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, Roleplaybased, Series, fox-human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Book 5 in the Vixen SeriesThings have gone awry with Ahndrai and Sky's family life. Adam's still missing and things with Alrac and Arthur are unsure. When the past comes even further into the light will it tear their family and connections to hell or make them even closer?based on a roleplay with @NomNomMew123





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is book 5 please read the first four to understand what's going on!!

**~~Recap~~**

Ahndrai stood against the wall and touched is white hair while thinking back. "When I was five, Rin and I were in so much pain because we were attacked by the townspeople of Saifon. Being the third and fourth child of the Second Prince of Saifon we were bullied alot. Our Uncle had all rights to the throne and that left my father, mother, and my siblings as just nobles living in the palace until uncle had a child. The day he had his son, Eshion we were kicked out but not before Uncle grabbed Rin and I by our connected hair tied it to a post in the center of the city. Our family wasn't allowed to interfere as the townspeople were ordered to attack us. After we were near death Uncle cut us loose by cutting out hair short and apart. It was beyond painful having our hair touched and to have it cut was too. After though Our hair no longer hurt when touched, well Rin's didn't mine however still tingles when touched." He sighed looking at Rin and Rintoki. "I'll not let Saifon touch anyone in this family. They are the reason Rin and I are orphans in a way. Cousin has probably taken the throne by now and ordered the crystal containing Alrac to be taken to him. That's most likely why Alrac's out cold. I want to free them from the pain I endured as early as I can. Rin can't go through this twice." He then looked at Arthur. "Arthur's not to find out i'm from Saifon. Me being a royal bloodline of the enemy country won't sit well in his stomach an i'm sure he'll hate Alrac since he's connected to Saifon through me. I can't bring any further pain to their lives. Alrac doesn't know of my birthplace either and he'll hate me as well when he finds out. Please don't tell them, Sky."

Sky looked up at Ahndrai, eyes widening in shock. He hadn't expected to receive a complicated answer. "..." Sky looked down, hugging Rin and Rintoki protectively. "I won't..." He mumbled, sighing.

**~~begin~~**

 

Ahndrai leaned down and kissed Sky's head. "When should we cut it?" He asked while gently placing a hand on Rin and Rintoki's backs to soothe the two that were about to whine.

"Maybe... When they turn 1.." he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. "Would it damage them though at so young..?"

Ahndrai nodded. "When they turn one then." He said and sighed at the second half. "I have already noticed how if you touch it too harshly they start to whimper. It's definitely like mine was. I remember when Rin and I were little we always wanted to go separate directions and ended up crying on the floor because we had to go the same way or be jerked by our hair to a stop. The minute they start to crawl or walk and they'll want to go two directions at once." He took a deep breath. "The connected hair is a royal heir trait. I'm glad so far our biological children haven't had the trait and I pray they never do."

Sky sighed. "Alright..." He looked over to the door. "Don't get your hopes up, though.." he murmured, closing his eyes.

Ahndrai gently lifted Sky and the twins up. "Lets go sleep in the guest room since it seems those two have our bed for the next few days." He carried them as gently as he could. He knew he was still in trouble with Sky but was at least going to get his still tired husband back to sleep. They had been awoken early due to this.

Sky nodded quietly, snuggling into Ahndrai's chest. "What about the children?" He asked, opening his eyes slightly. "Will we move them over with us, or keep them here?"

Ahndrai gently laid Sky and the twins on the guest bed that Arthur had been sleeping on since the second night he was with them. "Well what do you want me to do? I can bring them in here or we can let them sleep in there since it's right across the hall. It's up to you darling."

"In here," Sky mumbled, setting the twins beside him and getting comfortable. "Want them... in here.."

Ahndrai smiled and went back to get their children. He carefully brought them and their crib into the guestroom. "You are going to love what I saw in there." He smirked after settling the children. "Alrac was wrapped around Arthur in a protective hug and it looked like Arthur's head was nuzzled into Alrac's throat. It was so cute."


	2. 2

Sky smiled, looking up at Ahndrai eagerly. "Really??" He asked, sitting up. "I wanna see!~" he hummed quickly going over to the other room.

Ahndrai nodded and smiled. He stayed with the children since he could tell Sky was gushing over the two gingers in their bedroom. Indeed in Sky and Ahndrai's bed was a bandaged up Alrac protectively cuddling Arthur into a cute tucked snuggle position. Their two different shades of red hair mixing as they slept cutely. It was a sight to melt any villains heart and make cupid jealous.

Sky couldn't help but smile at the sight, covering his mouth to prohibit any noises from coming out. He watched them for a moment, a huge grin on his face as he quickly left the room and to Ahndrai. He laid back down on his spot, giggling. "They're really cute~"

Ahndrai kissed Sky's ears. "Indeed they are. I was wondering if you would allow me to allow the two of them to be together. I know Arthur's still young but just it will work out for the best if we let them be a couple at this age." He wrapped his arms around Sky. "Maybe if you agree we can go have a family trip to Saifon to vacation. They wouldn't have to know that I'm from Saifon or that Arthur is related to this kingdom. It might even help the two of them get Alrac's body back sooner. Would you like that?"

Sky hummed, smiling as his ears were kissed. "Well..." He sighed. "I guess I can't really say no," he pouted. "Arthur and Alrac practically act like a couple already, and I suppose I trust him not to do anything bad..." (And then bam! Suddenly arthurs pregnant) he sighed. "... They can be a couple." He averted his eyes. "And.. I don't know about the vacation. Saigon is enemy to Lowra, and since Arthur is the crown prince of Lowra..." He bit his lip. "It could be worrying."

Ahndrai smiled but hummed. "We could change their appearances with magic during the vacation. It will also give Arthur a chance to check out the country that is our enemy." He nuzzled him. "Saifon's not as bad as it seems. I don't think they hate Lowra for reasons that could cause a war. Last I remember it was because my Uncle was too slow to propose to the daughter of the previous queen."

"I see..." Sky frowned, looking at the pillow. "I don't know if Arthur would like to get his appearance altered, though."

Ahndrai kissed him on the nose gently. "We can ask him once he is better. If he says no I'll drop the subject." He said and nuzzled him more. "Let's not talk more since it seems to upset you." He licked Sky's neck a few times to soothe him.

"Thank you.." Sky sighed, closing his eyes. "Cuddle me," he demanded.

Ahndrai smiled and cuddled him close. "I love you darling." He said as he caressed his lover's side. He enjoyed the simple moments like this.

Sky smiled slightly, purring in delight. "I love you too, Fluffykins," he hummed, snuggling into him. "Sweet dreams~" he hummed.

Ahndrai held him gently. "Night my Darling." He said as his eyes closed drifting into sleep again. Using such a spell had exhausted him more then he showed since he had used it on two people instead of one.

Sky sighed and pressed his face into Ahndrai's chest, encouraging himself to fall asleep. And eventually, he did, his ears drooped and breathing evening out.

**~Time Skip~**

The sun peeked through the windows and leaking into the rooms of houses, alerting the presence of noon. Sky grumbled a bit as he felt uncomfortable warmth landing on his back.

Ahndrai smiled. "Morning, Darling." He murmured out as he woke up. He was still weak and exhausted from last night's spell but being with Sky made it better.

Sky mumbled something incoherent, leaning up and pecking Ahndrai's lips. "G'morning," he mumbled, his accent slipping into his greeting. He closed his eyes, ear twitching.

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "Cloud is awake." He said seeing their son's head trying to peak out of the crib. "If you want to stay in bed I'll rock him back to sleep." He said gently.

"Mmn, you look tired already.." Sky mumbled opening his eyes again. He rolled out of bed and went over to the crib, licking up Cloud. "Hi, baby."

Ahndrai smiled while watching them. "You look beautiful." He said before sleep pulled him back again. His eyes closed softly as the markings he'd put on Arthur and Alrac flashed across his body before disappearing. This meant that one of them was trying to wake up.

Sky looked over with a small giggle, holding Cloud to his chest as he walked over to Ahndrai. He leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead before making sure he was warm enough. He hummed quietly as he nuzzled Cloud, going to the other room to check on Arthur and Alrac.

Alrac shifted slowly. His face was contorted in pain. He was trying to wake but wasn't able to till Ahndrai woke back up. He was still cuddling Arthur though.

Sky frowned and went over to Alrac, checking on him worriedly. He didn't understand why he looked so pained. Sky sighed and began to stroke Alrac's hair, hoping it would calm him down.

Alrac started to relax as his hair was stroked. It eased him back to sleep and dreams of him and Arthur being together. Alrac kissed Arthur's hair in his sleep.

Arthur shifted a bit as his hair was kissed, mumbling quietly.

Sky smiled and stopped stroking his hair, leaving the room. He'd let two rest a bit more. Sky put Cloud back into the crib and crawled onto the bed and to Ahndrai, humming.

Ahndrai wrapped his arms around Sky. "Cloud back to sleep?" He mumbled softly. Sky crawling into bed had woken him again. "Did something happen that I should know of?" He asked softly. He watched him with only one eye open.

 


	3. 3

Sky nodded and laid on top of Ahndrai, licking his lips before answering.  "Ahh.. Alrac, he, um, didn't seem okay," he frowned.  "He was moving around and seemed in pain."

Ahndrai smiled at his little fox. "Well, I'll check on him later." He nuzzled the love on his chest. "Are you and second set of children doing okay this morning?"

Sky smiled and giggled quietly, nuzzling Ahndrai in return as he tried to pull the covers completely over them.  "We're fine, I think," he hummed.  "I'm a bit hungry though."

Ahndrai gently began to stroke Sky's hair. "You're too precious my sweet Darling." He kissed his love's ears. "You know I can't cook but would you like me to heat up some of yesterday's leftovers?"

"Depends, dear," he hummed, nuzzling him.  "Are you still tired?" He asked, closing his eyes and curling into a ball.

Ahndrai shrugged. "I'm Fine. Still a bit sleepy but it's all well and good." He said as he sat up gently hugging his little curled up love.

Sky purred and leaned up, nuzzling Ahndrai.  "Try to sleep a bit more, baby, okay?" He smiled, snuggling into Ahndrai's hold and hugging him back.  "... You're warm~" he giggled.

Ahndrai smiled and chuckled. "Okay my sweet fox." He said happily and snuggled up with him. He peeked over at their sleeping children and it only made him smile brighter. "Our little family." He said knowing full well it wasn't going to be so little forever.

Sky giggled, leaning up and licking his lips.  "Little?" He repeated.  "We have 7 children!  8, counting Arthur," he giggled.  "Plus, we'll have more soon~" he wiggled a bit.  "Now, sleep!~"

Ahndrai laughed and tickled Sky's sides. "I still consider it little." He said before settling down and closing his eyes. "I'll sleep now but  wake me the next time Alrac or Arthur seem to be feeling unwell."

Sky nodded and hummed, kissing Ahndrai softly.  "Sweet dreams, Fluffykins," he hummed, nuzzling him before sitting up.

Ahndrai let himself slip back into sleep once heard the sweet dreams and nickname. His chest rising and falling gently not long after. He truly loved Sky and his children, Arthur included.

Sky smiled and kissed Ahndrai's forehead before sliding out of bed and going to the other room, making sure to be quiet as he opened the drawers and got out clothes.  He went back to the room with Ahndrai and changed into a white T-shirt and blue shorts before walking over to the children, humming.  "Are any of my babies awake?~"

At Sky's voice the twins peeked their eyes open. They smiled up at who they considered their mother figure. Rintoki gurgled out a mewl and Rin just yawned. They were cute and looking at the two of them they looked more like Alrac and Arthur since they were redheaded as well instead of white haired like Ahndrai their elder brother or Sky who was their mother figure.

Sky giggled and picked up the twins, holding them close as he left the room and went downstairs.  "Are you two hungry, by any chance?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

Rin and Rintoki smiled happily. Food was a great thing in their little baby minds. Rintoki's nose though was scrunched up. He needed changed and was a stinky baby. Once Rin got a whiff of his twin he scrunched his own nose up.

Sky sighed and went over to the living room, laying then both on the couch before getting the diapers and other items.  He then changed Rintoki and hummed, kissing his head.  "You better now?" He asked, washing his hands in the sink before picking up the two and going back to the kitchen to make their formula.

Once Rintoki was clean both of them were calm and happy again. Their little tummies grumbling as they waited. Rin's eyes were trained on Sky's ears. Every time they twitched he would giggle or squeal a little. It fascinated him to no end.

Sky glanced down at Rin and smiled, bringing them up and kissing both their cheeks.  "What's so funny?" He asked with a giggle, nuzzling Rin.

At the kisses they both giggled more. Rin reaching up for Sky's ears since he was closer now made short work of trying as hard as his little body could to grab the closest one. His eyes shimmered with fascination. "Ma!" He squealed out seeing it move again. Rintoki could care less about the ears since his eyes were set on the bottles that he knew meant food.

Sky giggled as his ears twitched slightly, perking up to help show Sky's attitude.  He leaned down and allowed for Rin to touch his ears as he took the bottles off of the stove

Rin's eyes lit up as his little fingers touched the furry ears. He was silent as can be with his mouth wide and eyes literally overflowing with happiness and excitement. Rintoki though whined at the fact he wasn't being fed yet. His little lips puckered in a pout and he looked up at Sky with begging eyes.

Sky glanced up at Rin and smiled at the sight, his tear twitching.  He looked back down at Rintoki and huffed, nuzzling him.  "Just wait, baby," hr murmured, holding the bottles in one hand and the children with his arms as he went back to the table

When the ear Rin had in his fingers twitched he let out a cute baby gasp. He was the happiest baby he could be right now. He was pretty quiet like he knew Sky's hearing was sensitive to loud noises. Rintoki calmed his whining when he realized he would finally get fed. His smile widened showing his toothless gums.

Sky sat himself on the chair and giggled a bit, setting the two on his lap, their backs on his stomach.  He made sure to properly support them before testing thr formula's temperature and holding the bottles to their lips.

Rin pouted when he had to eat instead of playing with Sky's ears. He whined but quickly suckled at the bottle. He ate quietly as his tummy started to fill and his eyes got droopy once more. Rintoki sucked all the milk out of his bottle happily before settling to just yawning in Sky's lap. Ahndrai smiled from the doorway. Watching sky feed them made him smile happily. He was still tired but this sight made him happy.

Sky giggled a bit as the bottles were emptied, pulling them away and setting the empty bottles on the table.  "Awe, are my babies tired now?" He asked softly, moving them around and holding them carefully.  His tail moved up and greeted Rin and Rintoki as he began to walk back to the room.  Well, until he saw Ahndrai.  He smiled at Ahndrai and tilted his head slightly.  "Hi," he giggled.

Once the two were sleeping in Sky's arms again Ahndrai moved forward to hug the three of them. "You are the most beautiful parent I have ever seen." He said happily as he pressed a kiss to Sky's forehead. "You're a super parent."

Sky abolished lightly and smiled, leaning up and pecking  Ahndrai's lips.  "Why thank you~" he purred, giggling.  You're not too bad yourself~" he then nuzzled Ahndrai, sighing.  "Sid anyone else wake up?"

Ahndrai nuzzled him back. "Other then Cloud and Alrac no. Alrac's fussing over Arthur at the moment and Cloud's laying awake in the crib." He said smiling at his shorter husband.


	4. 4

Sky nodded and sighed.  "I'll have to check on Arthur and see if he's doing well," he murmured.  "Can you get the baby food and a spoon for Cloud to feed him?" He asked, frowning.  "And some for the others as well, in case they wake up?" Before Ahndrai cod answer though, he kissed him for a moment before going upstairs, thanking Ahndrai before going up into where Alrac and Arthur was.

Ahndrai chuckled once he was left alone in the kitchen. He yawned as he got out the baby food and several spoons. He then headed upstairs as carefully as he could.

Alrac held Arthur's head in his lap. He was biting his lip to keep from crying. "Please wake up...I love you Arthur so please don't leave me." He said as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Cloud whined a bit and began to fuss, wiggling a bit in his crib.  He was hungry.

Sky frowned and furrowed his brow slightly, silently leaving the two alone for a moment.  He didn't want to interrupt the two– or, well, Alrac.

Arthur was silent.  His breathing was soft and shallow, body limp and brow furrowed slightly. 

Ahndrai smiled and sat the baby food on the bed along with everything else. He then picked Cloud up. "Hey, little man. Daddy's here now. Lets get some food in that tummy of yours." He said sitting down on the bed with him. He opened the jar of baby food and started to feed Cloud.

Alrac leaned down and gently kissed Arthur's lips. When he pulled back he let a single tear fall. "If I could...I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat. I'd do anything to have you healthy and awake."

Cloud huffed and continued to fuss, moving his head away from the food.  He didn't seem to want it.

Sky sighed as he came in and sat down beside Ahndrai.  "Hi, baby," he murmured softly, closing his eyes.

Arthur seemed to stir slightly at the kiss, his hand moving slightly and now loosely gripping the bedsheets.

Ahndrai sat the jar aside and put the twins in the crib so that he could work on trying to get Cloud to eat. "Hey Darling." He pressed a kiss to Sky's head. He then picked the spoon and jar up again. "Come on, Cloud, eat for me." He said trying to get Cloud to take even a bite.

Alrac caressed Arthur's cheek and wiped away his tears as they hit Arthur's face. "My love, please wake." He pressed a second even gentler kiss to the younger redhead's lips before pulling away again.

Cloud puffed his cheeks out and didn't open his mouth, not wanting to eat it. 

Sky huffed and nuzzled Clouds neck, making a small noise to him.  "Eat," he murmured, kissing his cheek. 

Cloud whined and opened his mouth, making noises at Sky.

This time, Arthur's lips moved slightly, allowing him to mumble slightly.  He didn't seem unconscious anymore; he only seemed asleep now.  Arthur stirred a bit at hearing Alrac's voice, moving again slightly.

Ahndrai quickly put the spoon carefully into Cloud's mouth. "Why is that he'll eat for you but not me?" He pouted and got another spoonful ready for him. "Be a good boy Cloud and eat."

Alrac felt the slight movements this time and he smiled a bit. He gently tapped Arthur's cheek. "Arthur, wake up for me okay." He said as he laid next to him so that he could be as close as possible when Arthur's eyes opened.

Cloud whined and reluctantly swallowed the food, opening his mouth again for more.  Sky only smiled and kissed Ahndrai's cheek, humming.

Arthur whined a bit and stirred again, rolling over and laying an arm on top of Alrac.  Soon enough, his eyes opened, and he looked extremely tired.  He closed his eyes again, shriveling away from the light.

Ahndrai smiled as he put another spoonful in Cloud's mouth. "That's my good little boy." He said before turning to Sky after he felt the kiss. "Arthur just woke up." He said as the markings appeared on his skin.

Alrac helped shadow some of the light so that it didn't hurt Arthur's eyes. "Thank the gods, you're awake now." He gently stroked his love's cheek with his thumb. "We were worried. I was very worried about you. Arthur, please don't scare me like that again."

Sky nodded and leaned against him, sighing.  "Did you tell Alrac about the relationship thing?" He asked, watching cloud.  "Because, if so, I don't know if he'll let me in for a while."

Cloud whined a bit and blinked when he saw the markings, tearing and beginning to wail.

Arthur opened his eyes in a squint.  ".. Alrac?" He questioned quietly, trying to identify the voice.  He sighed leaning into his touch.  "What did I do wrong?" He asked, confused.

Ahndrai nodded. "Indeed I told him. He may though if you go now before anything crosses his mind." He said nuzzling him. He then leaned down and nuzzled Cloud. "It's okay the markings will go away soon. Daddy's fine so you don't need to cry." He rocked Cloud gently.

Alrac pressed a gentle kiss on Arthur's head. "Yeah it's me Arthur." He said smiling to him. "You collapsed and have been unconscious. It scared me. Oh and I have good news. Ahndrai told me that he and Sky approved us to have a relationship. We can be together forever." He smiled even bigger.

Cloud cried louder, possibly enough to wake up the others.  Sky frowned and carefully took cloud away and hugged him, bouncing the child slightly.  "It's okay, baby," he cooed.  Soon enough, Cloud calmed down, clutching onto Sky's clothes.

Arthur blinked and furrowed his brow slightly, a bit worried when he said "forever".  As good as Alrac's intentions might've been, it sounded a bit worrisome.  "I-.. I see," he stated, eyes widening slightly.  He didn't exactly know how to respond.

Ahndrai frowned and looked at the rune markings on his skin. "I'll go put on longer sleeved clothing till the marks return to being invisible." He slipped out of the bed and slipped on a long sleeved shirt that had a turtle-neck. Only two runes could be seen near his eyes.

Alrac watched him. "Do you not want forever with me?" He asked sitting up to look down at him. He was unsure what to do if Arthur truly didn't want him. "I'll give up if you don't want me to be with you..." He was expecting that eventually Arthur might change his mind.

 


	5. 5

Sky frowned slightly and nodded, looking and continuing to feed the baby.  "Ahndrai?" He hummed.  "... Do you love me?"

Arthur's eyes widened slightly and immediately shook his head.  "No!  Nono! I-i, I just...". He looked down, sighing.  "Just... Forever just.. throws me off, I guess.  He rubbed his temples.  "That, and... I've never been in a relationship before," he mumbled, looking up at him.  "I wouldn't know how to please you."

Ahndrai froze. "Of course I love you. I have loved you since we met that day I first came to the village. I will always love you. When you are not around my heart yearns to be with you." He gently sat down and pressed a kiss to each hand that was holding and feeding Cloud. "You are perfect and I truly love you."

Alrac let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank the gods..." He whispered before leaning over him to give him and Eskimo kiss. "I haven't either so we can learn to be in this together...ah wait there was this guy who I slept with when I was your age but that was just to piss his father off. It was a one night thing hundreds of years ago and nothing resulted from it. We never saw each other again after I left at dawn. I actually can't remember his name or looks but I do remember what we taught each other that night. With you just being with me I am already pleased as punch." He said smiling at Arthur.

Sky looked up and smiled slightly, sighing.  "Good..." He furrowed his brow slightly and leaned up to peck his lips.  "Please don't ever leave me..." Tears sprang in his eyes as he looked down.  The hormones were making him act like this, he thought.

"..." Arthur furrowed his brow slightly.  "You.. slept with someone at 15?" He asked.  "Did you even have a relationship with him?" He huffed, now pouting slightly.  He couldn't help but blush, though, sighing.  "You're so weird," he giggled.

Ahndrai held him gently. "I don't ever plan to leave you. Anywhere I go i'll take you with me." He said scooping him and Cloud onto his lap. "I don't ever want either of us to be separated again."

Alrac chuckled and Eskimo kissed him. "Well, no it wasn't a relationship. It was just me topping him in bed for that one night and then we separated the next morning. He got married to a pretty girl and became a nobleman with six children. I can teach you what you don't know and what we both don't know we can ask Sky and Ahndrai." He then blushed as well. "Even though it's embarrassing to ask them..."

Sky smiled softly and held Cloud close to his chest.  "Good.." he mumbled, giggling.  "I'll do my best to avoid being away from you..." He looked down and smiled at Cloud.  "And you as well, you little devil."

Cloud giggled a bit and reached up, mumbling incoherent babbling.

Arthur blushed darker and nodded, glancing down.  "Alright.." he murmured.  He blinked a bit, noticing his change in clothes.  "..." He huffed lightly and moved to get up, ruffling his own hair.  "I feel disgusting.." he mumbled to himself, nearly falling over as he went to the door.


	6. 6

Ahndrai gently smiled into Sky's hair. He looked at Cloud then the rest of their children. "I was wondering if we should postpone moving until we find Adam. What do you want to do?" He asked sitting beside him and ruffling Cloud's hair.

Alrac watched him. "You do realize that Sky and Ahndrai were the ones that took care of us. Sky changed your clothes and what you are wearing is Ahndrai's." He said getting up to hug him. "I was worried about you. Will you let me worry for you?""..." 

Sky looked up at him and frowned, brow furrowing slightly in worry. He looked down and sighed, tail wrapping around his own right thigh. "I.. don't know if.. he -will- return.." he confessed. "H-he's been gone for a while.. a-and I know I said he might come back earlier, b-but, he's never been gone for this long.." tears began to form in Sky's eyes, one rolling down his cheek. He bit his lip and whimpered, sobbing lightly. "I-i dont know.."

Arthur looked over to Alrac, slightly surprised. He knew the two older men was technically their guardians, and he was grateful - just, his hair was oily now, and he could just feel the uncleanliness. It had nothing to do with Ahndrai and Sky. "I-I know.." hr murmured, seeming confused. Arthur moved himself so he could hug back before doing so, resting his head on Alrac's shoulder. "Of course.." he replied, seemingly amused. "I will worry for you in return. It's only natural to worry for someone."

Ahndrai held him gently. He rocked him back and forth. "Shh... No matter what we still love him dearly and care for him. Maybe he fell in love and hasn't had time to write us. You know how long mail takes these days." He kissed away his tears as best he could but he knew Sky just needed to cry it out at the moment.

Alrac hugged him. He knew what the other meant about his oily hair. He kissed his cheek gently since he was shorter then the green eyed beauty. "Go take a shower and then would you like to go take a walk with me?" He asked holding him as gently as he could.

Sky looked up at Ahndrai and sobbed, leaning into the other. He brought his knees up and hugged his thighs and calves, tears continuing to till down his cheek. "W-what if he hadn't?" Sky whimpered out. "What if he's injured somewhere, or-.. or..." He bit his lip and covered his face, unable to say the word. He didn't want it to be a possibility.

Arthur looked over at Alrac and blushed slightly at the kiss to the cheek. He didn't seem used to affection at all yet. "Er.. if, if I'm allowed to, then yes." He smiled slightly and sighed. "I wouldn't mind it." He took a moment to look around, biting his lip. "But.. of in going to take a shower, then.. wh-what do I wear?" He asked.

"He's okay...I hope he is at least. He knows where home is and I gave him a map to the cabin. We can only hope for the best until we know otherwise." Ahndrai said letting him cry it out. He knew Sky needed to cry it out of his system.

Alrac went over to the dresser that was beside them and using a little magic pulled out an outfit that complimented Arthur's eyes. "This outfit is one of my bigger ones so it should fit you." He held it out while blushing. He grabbed another set of clothing for himself. "I'll use the shower downstairs." He said biting his lip.


	7. 7

Sky didn't respond to Ahndrai this time. He just stayed beside the other, small gasps occasionally being heard by him as he cried. He eventually laid down, curling into a fetal position. It hurt. It hurt to know that the man, the one who had cared for him when he was so, so little, was gone–possibly forever. And it was his fault. He eventually quieted down, closing his eyes to try and calm himself.

Arthur blinked in surprise, staring at the clothes curiously. He glanced up at Alrac for a moment before hesitantly taking the garb. "Thank you.." he smiled slightly, but crowned when he noticed the blush. Did Alrac not feel well? He pressed the back of his hand to Alrac's forehead, brow furrowed in worry. "Are you well?" he asked softly. "Your face is red.."

Ahndrai just laid curled around Sky. He made sure the children were safe in their cribs first. He wrapped Sky in a blanket and then held him. he would hold him for however long it took. He would be there for his husband.

Alrac's blush darkened. "I'm fine..." He said tying not to give away that he was embarrassed and happy at the same time. Arthur was going to wear his clothes. He wondered if the larger robes of his kingdom's style would look good on Arthur and the thought only made him flush red to the tips of his ears. "I'm not sick...." I'm just awkward... He thought in his head.

Sky snuggled up against the other man's hold, quiet. After a while, he seemed to be dong better now, and was now just trying to regulate his breathing so he wasn't much of a bother.

Arthur watched the other in concern, going through inside of his cheek. "..." He sighed. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Alrac.. I don't want to risk you possibly getting worse." He sounded genuinely concerned, and was keeping a worried gaze on him.

Ahndrai picked him up as gently as he could and tucked him in. "I'm going to go check on Arthur and Alrac then i'll be right back. The children are right next to you in the crib and remember that stress is bad on both you and the babies you carry." He leaned down and pecked his love's lips. "Love you me beautiful Vixen."

Alrac moaned at the touch softly. He then pulled him into a hug. "I can promise you i'm not sick just embarrassed by the fact that I had a dirty thought about you and I." He nuzzled him gently. "I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything that I am. We did say we would take this slowly. I don't want to rush you." He admitted and blushed again.


End file.
